In the field of microelectronics, an electrostatic discharge can occur throughout the life of an integrated circuit and constitute a real problem for the reliability of that integrated circuit as well as a major cause of failures.
An electrostatic discharge is generally reflected in a current peak of greater or lesser amplitude and longer or shorter duration.
An ESD protection device aims to absorb this current peak as much as possible to prevent as much as possible circulation of this current in the component or a possible voltage surge.
There are a number of possible solutions for producing a device for protection against electrostatic discharges. A hybrid MOS transistor may be used, for example, like that described in the International Application PCT/EP2011/050740 (US 2012/0141824, incorporated by reference), possibly associated with a thyristor, or a standard MOS transistor with its trigger circuit.
In some cases, the protection device is turned off and current generated by the ESD can no longer pass through it. This then results in a residual voltage surge at the terminals of the component that may damage it.
This premature turning off of the protection device can occur when the intensity of the current decreases, for example at the end of an ESD pulse or for ESD pulses of low intensity.